Numerous references teach bicyclic arylsulfonamides useful as anti-hypertensive agents such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,857,301 and 4,634,770. However, art which teaches the treatment of hypertension employing tricyclic arylsulfonamides is relatively sparse. Japanese Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP No. 63,305,173(88,305,173) 13 Dec. 1988, Appl. No. 87/140,924, 05 June 1987 teaches certain tricyclic arylsulfonamides useful as pigment dispersants. There is a need to develop new and improved compounds useful in the treatment of hypertension which have not been discovered.